tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyledd's Big Brother Diamonds 4
''Big Brother Diamonds 4 ''is the upcoming fourth season of Tengaged user kyledd's group game Big Brother Diamonds, which began on October 20, 2012. The season will featured 12 new HouseGuests and 6 former HouseGuests competing for the win. Pre-season Sign-ups for the series began on October 6, 2012 and were due by October 13. In total, 12 HouseGuests will be competing in the series. A promotional video for the series was revealed on September 29, 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=g4-5qWe79z4 Initially, the season was slated to begin on October 27, but the premiere date was pushed up a week. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. A special twist for the series is that one of the Vetoes throughout the season will be Diamond, meaning the holder may choose the replacement nominee. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. The format this season is undergoing a change when compared to previous seasons. Big Brother Diamonds 4 will feature "Uptown" and "Downtown". HouseGuests in Uptown receive perks such as being immune from nominations. Each week, at least three HouseGuests will be able to move to Uptown - the HoH, PoV winner, and a third player chosen by the winner of a special "Uptown Competition" winner. HouseGuests The 12 competing HouseGuests will be revealed during the premiere of the series. It has since been revealed that six previous HouseGuests will return to compete for the grand prize. Newbies Returning HouseGuests Summary On Day 1, the 12 new HouseGuests were revealed. They quickly learned that they would be joined by six more HouseGuests, all of whom had previously competed in the series. Before the returning players were revealed, Kyle revealed the "Uptown" and "Downtown" twist to the group. The returning players were then revealed to be Athenaa, Brandon, Bryce, James, Michael and victor. A second twist was revealed during the premiere, in which a poll was opened asking Tengaged which of the returnees should be evicted. Following the first eviction of the season, the poll will close, and the HouseGuest with the most votes will be evicted from the game. Following these announcements, Vince was crowned the first Head of Household of the season, thus becoming the first newbie to move to "Uptown". On Day 2, Bryce won the first "Uptown Competition" of the season. Later that day, Matthew and Jacob were nominated for eviction. Voting history Notes * : Following the premiere, it was revealed that Tengaged would evict one of the previously returning players, making the first eviction night a Double Eviction. External links Official Group Game Site